la rebelion de la hoja
by natalie ur
Summary: es un tanto dificil, pero quiero decirles que todo se puede, gracias por leer mis finc, por favor sigan leyendolos es muy importante para mi...


La rebelión de la hoja.

No sabía cuanto ivan a resistir, cuanto mas podrían estar ocultos. Todos los ambu de la raíz los estaban buscando. Cansados, hambrientos y con escasez de provisiones.

Se encontraban en un lugar debajo de konoha, no eran muchos. Eso le molestaba, no poder contar con más ninjas. Solo sus amigos de la infancia estaban ahí para apoyarlo. Sintió una mano pequeña es su hombro.

No te esfuerces de mas, te necesitamos Shikamaru- fueron las palabras de aquella muchacha que lo conocía my bien, ino habia sido su amiga desde hace años.

El no dijo nada, solo observo a sus amigos, cerro las manos en puño y rechino sus dientes de rabia. Sabía bien que eran fuertes, estaba entrenado para situaciones al límite como estas, pero aun asi. No dejaba de preocuparse por ellos.

No es culpa tuya, has hecho lo mejor- fueron las palabras de aliento de Neji, que se encontraba sentado contra la pared y con sus ojos cerrados.- duerme un poco, te avisare cuando regrese.

Estoy bien- dijo el Nara

Shikamaru, debes descasar. Como ninja medico te ordeno que descanses- dijo la rubia con un tono de suplica. Shikamaru volteo a verla, ella tambien estaba cansada, pero seguiría a la par de él cueste lo que cueste como la habia hecho siempre desde que habian formado el equipo 10.

Si- asintió y se recostó contra una de las paredes mas alejadas al grupo. La chica de cabellos dorados y largo hasta la cintura, tomo una manta y la coloco encima de él. Luego se sentó a su lado y comenzó a pensar en aquellos tiempos, tiempos que ahora los veía tan lejos.

Se han dormido todos – susurro la ojiazul al chico Hyuga.

Asi es, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿aun te duele Kaoru?- pregunto de forma protectora a la chica.

No, estoy bien Neji – contesto – la última batalla fue dura, y yo no he podido hacer ¡nada!- cerro las manos en puño.

¿Qué esta diciendo? Gracias a ti, Naruto y Sakura han podido escapar – replico el ojiplateado.

La morena agacho la vista y se quedo pensante, luego miro el fuego. Observo las posiciones de sus compañeros. Shikamaru yacía durmiendo el regazo de ino, que tambien dormía. Hinata estaba recostada sobre el lomo de aquel gran perro, mientras que Kiba y misuno la estaba atendiendo. Rock lee preparaba medicinas para Hinata y eliot que padecían fiebre. Tenten velaba por su amado eliot, quien deliraba en sueños, sudaba frio y se retorcía del dolor. Shino y Chooji se estaba muy serios, era costumbre ver a Shino con tanta seriedad, pero la situación hasta habia quitado el apetito a nuestro gran amigo.

Ranma y Sai habian salido en busca de Kakashi hace varios dias, y aun no habia noticias de ellos. Neji estaba fatigado por el cansancio, pero no queria reconocerlo y menos queria causarle preocupación al grupo, sobre todo a Kaoru.

Kaoru se estaba recuperando poco a poco de sus heridas, la gran pelea con los cazadores tratando de darle algo de tiempo a la peli rosada y a su mejor amigo la habia dejado mal herida. Si no ubiese sido por su hermana mayor y Neji la morena de ojos azules se habia encontrado con la mismísima muerte.

Se escucharon pasos de la entrada de la guarida, no se podía ver nada a causa de la falta de luz. Desde las sombras se pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer y un gran perro.

Estan de vuelta- alarmo Shino

Los encontre – afirmo la mujer de cabellos oscuro como la noche.

Chooji se incorporo y de inmediato ayudo en lo que pudo. Tomo unas mantas y corrió al niño que traía kirara en su lomo- no tiene nada, apenas unos rasguños, solo necesita descansar- dijo el chico con gran apetito.

La morena sintió como sus piernas le temblaban, habia estado saltando en árbol en árbol y corriendo a una velocidad en cien por ciento. Se agacho para evitar caerse, y espero a que Chooji tomara a la niña que llevaba en su espalda para asistirla. El otro niño se sentó cerca de sus amigos, esperando a que despertasen, la gran perra de color negro y gris se acurro a su lado, instantáneamente paso su lomo por detrás de Konohamaru, para que se sintiera caliente.

Hazami se incorporo con lentitud, camino hacia una de las paredes vacías y la golpeo. Tan duro como pudo, las paredes no se derrumbaron gracias a que no habia cargado chakra en sus manos antes. Observo esa reprobable situación y volvió a golpear la pared, todos quedaron viéndola.

¿Qué habia pasado?

¿Cómo estaba la aldea?

¿Qué habia visto?

Shikamaru se desperto con el último golpe, se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Ino, quien se habia quedado dormida en una mala postura. Se incorporo despacio y coloco a ino en el suelo, la arropo y camino hacia donde estaba Hazami. Neji tambien se acerco. Ambos querian saber que era lo que habia pasado.

Kaoru al ver a su prima en ese estado de ira, se quedo en su lugar, no por miedo, sus diferencias habian quedado atrás, sino porque la comprendía, comprendía cada sentimiento. Sabia que esos sentimientos eran nuevos para la heredera de Sharingan pero no para ella, deseaba ayudarla, pero no sabia como, en su estado solo causaría molestias, su hombro derecho aun no se habia compuesto, si bien el chakra del Gobi hacia que sus heridas sanasen mas rapido, en la composición de sus huesos no tenia tanto efecto, cerro los ojos y apretó sus dientes con rabia.

Cuéntanos Hazami – le dijo Shikamaru. Ella no se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera los miro.

E- ese maldito…- cerro los ojos con fuerza – ese maldito lo destruyo todo – giro hacia ellos y continuo- todos los clanes fueron arrasados, hay cadáveres por toda la aldea, hombre que se resistía hombre que moría, no he visto a ninguna mujer, y tampoco a los niños, no sé donde los tengan. La lluvia borro los rastros, los ambu estan por todas partes.

Maldicion – la voz de Shikamaru sono temblorosa, debido a que comenzaba a imaginarse esa situación.

¿todos estan muertos? ¿incluso los jefes? – pregunto Neji

He visto a algunos jinovis de la rama de tercero, los viejos estan de su lado – dijo la morena

Eso es imposible- replico Shikamaru

Tal vez, esten bajo un jutsu, quiza alguien los controla. Estamos solos, Shikamaru- concluyo la heredera del clan Kinara.

Si es asi como tu dices Hazami…- la ex lider de los ambu y el chico de nivel chunnin observaron a Neji, esperando que continúe- no podemos quedarnos aquí, los jefes saben de este lugar, ya que fueron ellos quienes no nos mostraron en caso de emergencia.

Ninguno de los dos habian pensado eso, corrían peligro estando ahí.

Pero tampoco podemos movernos – acoto rock lee- no es estos momentos, Hinata y Eliot aun no recuperan el conocimiento… - dijo con tristeza.

Tienes razon lee – dijo la chica – pero no tenemos opción, debemos mantenernos con vida, necesitamos recobrar nuestras fuerzas.

Hazami tiene razon – una voz débil se escucho del otro lado de la guarida- debemos movernos, somos la esperanza de Konoha. – eliot se habia despertado, y trataba de reincorporarse.

No te levantes – suplico Tenten- aun no te has recuperado. El mayor de los kinara se reusó a seguir la suplica de su compañera- Eliot no – esta vez fue casi una orden, el moreno miro los ojos de la castaña, y los vio llenos de tristeza y preocupación.

Ya estoy bien – aseguro el chico – Tenten dejame levantarme- pidió.

Tenten ha velado por ti, y se ha encargado especialmente de tu salud eliot – dijo su hermana menor, el moreno no dejo de mirar a la chica, se incorporo pese a los que los demas decían, y beso su cabeza.

Los ojos de Tenten se habian abierto como platos, y se notaba como el calor comenzaba a subirle. El chico se tambaleo, pero gracias a que Tenten fue rápida no logro caerse. Ella tomo la mano de eliot y la paso por detrás de sus hombros, luego lo sujeto por la espalda y lo llevo a donde los demas estaban.

-gracias Tenten – dijo el moreno mayor. La chica movió la cabeza en un gesto de que no era nada.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Eliot? – pregunto la heredera del clan su hermano.

- ¿recuerdas el templo sagrado? - su hermana no se equivocaba, eliot tenia algo en mente.

- te he de conocer bien, el templo del maestro Toya es un lugar seguro, y que solo los miembros del clan lo conocen.- la chica sonrió, pero esta sonrisa se desdibujo cuando pensó en un problema mayor – pero, éramos solo niños cuando…-

- yo sé como llegar – dijo Kaoru- yo he estado ahí recientemente, ¿recuerdan? Antes de regresar a la aldea. No estamos lejos, estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo.

- suenas muy segura Kaoru- dijo el ultimo Nara – si todo estan de acuerdo…

Un ¡hagámoslo! Se escucho en toda la guarida.

El viaje comenzaría esa misma noche, él estaba seguro de que seria dificil. No viajarían a una buena velocidad, aun mas con Kaoru herida y Hinata aun inconciente. Sin contar a los niños que Hazami habia rescatado.

No contaban con mucho tiempo, la noche era corta, y sus pasos serian lentos. Deberían estar fuera de konoha antes de que los cazadores se alarmasen.

La morena de cabellos corto se incorporo, nadie parecio notar la reacción de la heredera a excepción de kirara que se coloco a su lado. Hazami acaricio el lomo de su compañera y miro a sus ojos, ambas parecían entenderse. Kirara se agacho y dio ademan a Konohamaru de que se subiera a su lomo.

Todos estaban listos para la gran mision, afortunadamente la medicina de rock lee tubo efecto en Eliot, y se habia repuesto como para poder moveré solo. El inconveniente era Hinata aun estaba inconciente. Kiba cargo a Hinata en su espalda, Misuno izo lo mismo con Moegui de esta manera viajarían un poco mas rapido.

Kaoru seguía de igual modo, le costaba mucho ponerse en pie debido al dolor de las heridas. Neji sabia bien que no aceptaría ayuda, asi que sin pedir su consentimiento, le tomo por el ante brazo y la alzo. Las mejillas de Kaoru se habian puesto rozadas, pero no le reprocho nada, entendía perfectamente en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Chooji tomo al otro niño, Ulom aun yacía fatigado por aquella espantosa situación, y se le haria imposible aferrarse a Akamaru en ese estado. Tenten sirvió de apoyo a Eliot, siempre se mantenía cerca, por cualquier caso.

Hazami fue la primera en salir, dio una señal a Lee de que todo estaba despejado. Rock lee a la vez dio otra señal a Shikamaru, quien dio la orden a sus compañeros de comenzar.

Todos tomaron la direccion a norte, todos menos Hazami que se quedo a la luz de la luna.

Shikamaru noto que su chakra no se movía, y se detuvo con esto, los demas tambien. Kaoru quedo viéndola sin comprender que sucedía

¿Qué esta haciendo? – murmuro, solo Neji quien la tenia en brazos la logro oírla.- ¿hug? No lo hagas – dijo la ojiazul al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba su prima.

La morena de cabello corto, activo el Sharingan y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció. Todos quedaron viendo a donde se encontraba.

Es una tonta – replico Kiba. Nadie parecio entender lo que sucedía.

Debemos darnos prisa, si no… perderemos el tiempo que nos logre conseguir – aviso Shino, quien tambien se habia dado cuenta de la acción de su compañera.

Kirara aulló, su aullido sono a lamento

Akamaru le acompaño en su aullido de lamento. Continuaron con el viaje. Nadie hablaba, solo quedaban ellos. No tenian noticias de la ninja medico, Sakura Hanuro y de el payaso que aun era gennin Naruto Uzumaki. Habian perdido contacto con Sai y Ranma, quienes fueron a buscar a Kakashi, y debían sumarle, que la ex lider de los ambu ya no estaba con ellos.

No habia podido recuperar del todo sus energías, los pies se le eran mas pesados, sabia que no podria darles mucho tiempo. La ex lider de los ambu estaba dispuesta a conseguir el tiempo suficiente para que cruzaran la frontera.

Como ninja, visualizo su área. La oficina de Hokage esta custodiada por unos casi 40 ambu a la vista, sabía que debía haber mas escondidos. Pues ella habia sido entrenada de la misma manera que ellos. Pero contaba con una ventaja, ademas de haber sido criada por uno de los mejore cazadores, entreno por casi tres años con uno de los sannin, eso debía ayudar un poco mas aun.

Tomo una kunai, y la lanzo hacia la ventana de la oficina, esta rozo una de las mejillas de T-Dozu.

Quien habia aprovechado que lady Tsunade entro en un estado de coma, para declararse el sexto Hokage temporal.

Todos los ambu que estaban a la vista y los que no tambien se pusieron en posición de atacar a la joven kunohichi.

Necesitaba guardar el chakra, por lo que solo dos clones fueron los que pudo hacer. Sabía que ellos no durarían mucho, y que estos cazadores no serian como los hombres de orochimaru.

…

Su fiebre era alta, no contaba con los medicamentos apropiados como para curar a su amigo. No queria aceptarlo, pero Naruto estaba en una situación crítica. Ella habia perdido gran cantidad de chakra, no habia dormido ni comido bien desde que habia huido de Konoha.

Los sus ojos color jade se habian cubierto de lagrimas, se recostó sobre el pecho de su amigo, y sollozos llantos se escaparon de sus finos labios.

¡Naruto! – comenzó a gritar- ¡Naruto despierta por favor!- pedía la peli rosada. Pero el chico no reaccionaba.

…

Estaban cansados, sedientos y hambrientos. Los pies le pesaban, la preocupación y el deseo de ayudar le pesan aun más.

Podían ver una gran torre salir desde los arboles, en lo alto dos abanicos con la insignia de konoha. Aun no salían del pais del fuego.

Ya casi, falta poco – aviso Kaoru al resto.

Nadie dijo nada, Neji estaba serio, solo miraba al frente. Lagrimas se avecinaban en los ojos café de Tenten.

Una puntada atravesó el pecho de Misuno, esto izo que se tambaleara y no pisara correctamente la rama del árbol. Shino se abalanzó sobre ella y evito tomándola del brazo que ella y Moegui golpearan contra el suelo.

¿estás bien? – pregunto Shino

Si, te lo agradezco Shino

La entrada estaba abierta, un anciano de estatura mediana y con un bastón de madera en la mano, los esperaba en la puerta.

Han de estar cansados, fue un viaje peligroso y lo han logrado – fueron la palabras del maestro Toya.

Maestro – fue lo unico que dijo Eliot, al recordar por todo lo que habian pasado.

Lo sé, lo sé eliot – el viejito alzo la mano e izo un ademan a que pasaran.

Señor…- Shikamaru queria decir algo pero el maestro toya lo interrumpió con un mirada.

Entren, deberían descansar – el viejito cerro las puertas.

Hinata y Ulom fueron los primeros en ser atendidos por el maestro, quien los puso en cómodas camas.

Misuno se encontraba mirando el jardin, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, no izo falta darse vuelta para saber que era s hermana menor.

¿aquí es donde nuestra madre se entreno, cierto?- pregunto la castaña, tratando de disimular el dolor en su pecho

Se bien lo que te sucedió, ¿crees que ella? – fue directo al grano

No, estoy segura, que nos alcanzara – trato de animarse.

Hazami… - lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la ojiazul.

Hazami esta viva hermana, lo sé – concluyo para despues ir a donde estaba los demas.

Kirara se echo junto al fuego, casi no probo bocado. Por lo menos esa noche toda descansarían bien. Pese a las tristezas.

Kaoru y eliot fueron llamados por el maestro toya, ellos caminaban detrás de él, como lo hacían cuando eran sus discípulos.

Estarán bien aquí, pero el tiempo corre muy rapido y deberán pelear. Sé que es doloroso, pero deben dejar atrás a los caídos, ustedes son los últimos, su generación es la que debe ponerle un fin a ese hombre.

¿Qué quiere decir maestro? ¿Qué debemos olvidar el Sacrificio de Hazami? – replico la ojiazul

Has cambiado Kaoru, pero no me refería eso. Ustedes saben que hacer, no tengo mas lecciones que darles.

¿Qué? ¿acaso no nos ayudara? – pregunto desconcertado eliot

El viejo no respondió, y continuó su camino dejando atrás a sus ex discípulos.

Tristes y desconcertados, más sin saber que hacer regresaron a donde sus compañeros estaban.

¿Qué haremos Shikamaru? – pregunto Chooji

No lo sé – contesto este

Hay que pelear – animo rock lee

¿pelear? Mira cuantos somos Rock lee, mira nuestra situación - dijo exaltado Shikamaru

Pues eso es lo que haria Naruto- respondió sereno – el no se rendiría asi como asi – y levanto su pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

No seas tonto lee, no estamos en condiciones. Naruto no esta con nosotros. – dijo Tenten con voz triste.

Lee tiene razon, deberíamos demostrarle a ese maldito de t-Dozu de que somos capaces – dijo Kaoru con un tono de confianza, que izo que muchos la recuperaran.

Podríamos hacerlo – animo Shino- no tenemos nada que perder

Eliot puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, y asistió con la cabeza

…

El silencio era costumbre en ese equipo, su jefe no hablaba. El último de los uchiha se yacía en su alcoba, despues de enfrentar a su hermano mayor y comprender la verdad, solo se limitaba a descansar sus ojos, para lo que seria su venganza final.

Debía regresar a konoha, despues de tantos años, despues de haber cortado sus vínculos y de haberse prometido que no regresaría.

Tuvo un presentimiento, se incorporo y camino a ciegas hasta llegar a la puerta. Madara se percato de los movimientos bruscos de sasuke y no aguanto

¿Qué estas haciendo, sasuke?

… - sasuke no contesto

Sasuke- kun ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Karin al ver que sasuke se dirigía a la puerta de salida

Ni se les ocurra seguirme – ordeno el uchiha

Suigetsu y el resto del equipo Hebi junto con Madara se quedaron mirando la figura de sasuke mientras se alejaba.

Se quito las vendas de los ojos, aun no habia recuperado su vista, veía borroso pero eso no le impedía seguir.

¿Qué estoy buscando? – se preguntaba asi mismo sasuke

Caminaba y recuerdos venían a su mente, el equipo 7, examen chunnin, Hazami. En especial esta última. Habia pasado junto a ella tres años, y casi un par de meses que no la habia visto.

¿Qué era lo que estos recuerdos le intentaban decir?

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Qué querian de él?

Sasuke no aguanto mas, volvió a donde se encontraban Madara y sus subordinados y le dio la orden de que el viaje a konoha se adelantaría.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Madara

Sin más no obtuvo respuesta de sasuke

Le diré porque – contesto Suigetsu – parece ser que a sasuke le preocupa la subordinada de orochimaru, que tambien era un ninja de la hoja.

¿subordina? ¿Quién era dientes de tiburón? – pregunto molesta Karin

¿es por eso que adelantaras el viaje? – no hubo respuestas - ¡responde sasuke!

No vuelvas a darme un orden, o te juro que te matare Madara – fue lo unico que dijo sasuke y se adelanto a sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Quién es la subordinara de orochimaru Suigetsu? – pregunto Madara si dejar de ver la espalda de sasuke.

Ah ella tambien era de konoha, si, ella era compañera de sasuke. Ambos llegaron juntos.

Oh ya se a que te refieres, Kinara Hazami

…

Sus ojos le pesaron.

Fue inútil mover sus piernas, puesto que no le respondían.

Sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda.

Sacudió su cabeza, e intento mover sus piernas a la fuerza. Estaba agotada.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeada de ambu.

La heredera del clan – burlo t- Dozu – decían que tus ojos no se comparaban.

En cuanto logre desatarme…- chillo entre dientes la morena- te mandare al otro mundo

El viejo lider de la raíz de los ambu, rio. La agotada muchacha, sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No tenia idea que era, pero un mal presentimiento la habia invadido y le impedían pensar claro. En ese momento, los recuerdos que vagaban tomaron fuerza y salieron a luz, sasuke, kakashi, Kaoru y Neji, sus amigos y en especial aquellos personajes que nunca pudo comprender y que les llego a tener envidia, por los sentimientos que podían experimentar y ella no. Hazami, recordó mucho a Sakura y Naruto.

Eso, el…- no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- eres repugnante, juro que te matare…- amenaza la ojiplateada

¿tú me mataras?

Tienes razon – rio la morena- yo no, de hecho Uzumaki Naruto lo hará.

No podrá hacerme nada, no mientas yo tenga esto, los ojos del clan uchiha, estan en mi brazo, y no hay nadie capaz de detenerme, ni el mismo Itachi, y mucho menos Sasuke uchiha.

¡eso es lo que tu piensas! Sasuke sabrá la verdad, yo lo sé y te matara, acabara con… la morena fue golpeada por uno de los ambu y quedo desvanecida en el suelo.


End file.
